


They're Yours Too!

by Akiruo02



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Babies, Complete, Genderbending, GoodGrandpaJacques, MamaWeiss, Parenthood, happy schnees, male!Ruby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-07 16:24:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11627334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akiruo02/pseuds/Akiruo02
Summary: A one night stand between the Schnee Company Heiress and the Rose Enterprise Heir, leaves the heiress with more than just pleasure.All credits go to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I know I should be writing Stupid Cupids and the WhiteRose but I got this idea in while writing the next chapter for SCW. Dont worry I'm still writing it. Anyways hope you guys like this im not even sure if I'll write a next chapter for this. And Yes HAPPY SCHNEES!!

Weiss Schnee turns her car with ease to the parking lot and shutting off her car. Taking a deep breath she looks at the day care center in front of her. It had been a long and tiring day for the heiress. She had been stuck in her office for the entire day after sending her two bundles of joy to the day center she is currently looking at. That’s right, The 28 years old, Schnee Company heiress is also a single mother to twins.

 

It was five years ago, when she and her father Jacques Schnee got into an argument, she had decided to grab a drink at a certain bar. And in some heavenly coincidence she met the twins’ father. They talked, drank and ended up at a hotel for the night. By morning Weiss had sobered up, waking up naked next to a stranger she had just met that night, who was still wasted. She had up and left before he could have woken. Two months later she finds out she was pregnant and had no contact of that person. The only thing she can remember about the man was a burning rose tattoo on his chest and nothing more.

 

When she told her family about it, her mother, Willow Schnee, and sister, Winter Schnee, were both supportive of her decision of keeping the baby(ies), her younger brother didn’t as much cared, and the most reaction was from her father. He had been so disappointed, and shamed at her that she was actually disinherited, well it was only until she gave birth to the twins. Her father had one look at her children and folded like paper. He had that proud grandfather look on him, by the the time the twins turn one, Weiss was back being the heiress of the company.

 

Albeit her childhood was never something she had enjoyed, she’s making sure that the twins would enjoy theirs. She always try to be there for them, and her father had been better as to give her time with her children. They schedule family day outs for the twins, where they’d all go out and just have fun as a family. In short every since the twins birth the Schnee family has been closer than before and sometimes, Weiss just wants to find her children’s father and thank him. Even if he doesn’t want anything to do with the twins it was fine with her.

 

Getting out of the car, she makes her way to the building door and enters. Inside was like every day care center. The place was full of children toys and books. The floor was matted with colorful numbers and the alphabet with pictures of items that start with each letter. There were small desks and chairs for the children. All sharp corners were covered with child proofing foam. Around the room were art works by the children being hanged and show cased. As much as her father was against sending the twins to a day care, she had explained that it was a great social experience for the twins and she was right. The twins made friends with other kids their age and interacted more with others not just their family.

 

Scanning the room, there she spots two familiar hair color. The older of the twins, Azura Schnee was playing with building blocks and is apparently building some sort of castle. Unlike other Schnees’ Azura has black hair no doubt from her father, but has the Schnee’s ice blue eyes, and pale skin tone. The younger of the two, her brother, Silber Schnee was holding a picture book and from the looks of it its little red riding hood. He looks a lot more like a Schnee. He has the Schnee signature white hair, pale skin tone but silver eyes. Weiss had taken note of the silver eyes, it was a trait rare among people and he might possibly have the same eye color as his father.

She quietly watched her two children for awhile before Azura spots her. She breaks in to a wide bright smile at Weiss and drops the blocks she was holding and standing as quickly as she could.

 

“MOMMY!!” she excitingly shouted as she ran towards Weiss. Startling her brother from the book he was looking at turning to Weiss, he smiles and too hurries towards their mother.

 

“MAMA!” he shouted. Weiss then bends down to accept both their hugs. Wrapping her arms around the twins. No matter how tiring her day was, she always seem to have the energy to spend with the twins.

 

“How was your day?” Weiss asked them.

 

“It was great! I got a gold star” Azura said as she pulls away from Weiss to get she gold star from her wolf bag.

 

“I got one too.” Silber followed up as he too went to get his swordfish bag.

 

Weiss smiled and stands as Velvet, the one in charged of the center approached her. Velvet was a young woman with long brunette hair and brown eyes. She was wearing the day care uniform.

 

“Sorry I’m late today.” Weiss said.

 

“It’s fine Weiss, I know how busy you are.” Velvet replied with a smile. “besides they are both well behaved and fun to watch over.”

 

“Thank you as always Velvet.”

 

“Its part of the job!”

 

Azura and Silber return each holding their respective bags and smiling at Weiss and Velvet. They then turn to Velvet and said in unison. “Tank you for today teacher!” Making both Velvet and Weiss smile. Weiss thanks Velvet one more time before leaving the building with the twins leading them to the car and buckling them for safety.

 

Weiss drives out of the parking lot smiling. “Make sure to show your gold stars to grandma and grandpa ok?”

 

“OK!” the twins said excitingly.

 

Yes, today was tiring for Weiss, but she will always have time for her little snowflake and little jack frost.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here we meet the Rose Enterprise Heir.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay after reading the comments on the first chapter, switch surprised me i decided to write this in. This is probably my fastest update yet. So thanks so much :)

It was Saturday when a black and red Ferrari Berlinetta parked in front of a cafe. The young man driving it sighs. Checking the time to see how long he has before his meeting with the Schnee Company CEO. The young heir nods, knowing he has more than enough time to get coffee for himself, he pulls his sleeve down covering his watch. His hand then slowly moved up to his shirt pocket on his left side and pulls out a silver necklace with an apple pendant. Holding it up in front of him he watches as the pendant dangle and sway. It has been five years since he found this in a hotel room he had woken up at. That’s right, five years of searching and hoping he’d meet the necklace’s owner once again.

 

If asked to answer the question __‘What is your biggest regret?’__ his answer would be letting go of the woman that owned this necklace. Yeah sure it was just a one time thing and both had just met that night, but for some reason his guts keep telling him to find her. Easier said than done.

 

Five years ago, he met the owner of this necklace while he was out with friends at a bar. The moment he saw her he felt butterflies in his stomach and all he could think of was how beautiful she was. So after a few encouraging words and courage drinks, he was able to approach her. They talked, had a few drinks, it was going great until they started gentle gropes and touches that later turned into drunk kisses and at some point of the night they ended up at a hotel. By the time he woke up he was alone in the room naked with a headache. At first he thought it was all a dream until he got himself cleaned up and dressed when he found the necklace on the floor. With that he was able to convince himself it was real.It hurt him so much when he found out she had just up and left after that night. He had searched and hoped to find her but nothing.

 

After finding out where the necklace was purchased he had taken an interest to his mother‘s ,Summer Rose, company and attended different business parties and galas in hopes of finding her. By the 3rd year of looking he had become busy as the Rose Enterprise Heir. His search was placed on hold.

 

Snapping out of his thoughts he sighs and places the necklace back in his pocket. Right when he was about to get out of the car his phone rings. Checking the caller ID, he smiled and answered.

 

“Hello, Mom.” he greeted.

 

“ _ _Hey honey, did you arrived safely?__ ” Summer Rose asked. Even though she’s busy she always seem to find a way to call her children and check on them.

 

“Yes mom. Though I still haven’t unpack, but everything is fine. In fact I’m actually on my way to meet with the Schnee CEO as you requested.” he answered. “Right after I get some coffee.” he chuckled. On the other line you can actually hear Summer laugh as well.

__

“ _ _That’s good to hear. Again thank you for deciding to manage the branch there. I know how much you love to venture out around the world, but it just puts me at ease to know your somewhere I’m familiar with.__ ” She said.

 

“You worry too much. You know that.”

 

“ _ _I’m your mother, of course I worry about you.__ ”

 

“I know.” Mothers will always worry about their children no matter what you do. “Oh yeah, when’s Yang arriving here?”

 

“ _ _In two weeks. She and her girlfriend are still arranging somethings, like where she’d stay while she’s there. She’s also planning on opening a night club there.__ ” Yang and her girlfriend met online. Not on those dating sites but more on a common interest in blogs. Blake, was her name as far as he knew, wrote book reviews and was a novelist herself, when Yang found her review on a book she was reading. Yang had decided to comment in a joke and everything started with that.

 

“She’s not going to stay with me?”

 

“ _ _No she says you need to be more independent.__ ” Summer giggled at the comment.

 

“Haha…funny mom.”

 

“ _ _Anyways, I have to go now. I still have a meeting with the board. Take care of yourself ok? And I love you Rouvin.__ ”

 

“I will and I love you too mom. Bye.”

 

“ _ _Bye__ ” The phone clicks signally the call had ended. Rouvin smiles and places his phone back in his pocket.

 

He then opens the car door and gets off. Locking his car he made his way to cafe when he felt a small tug on his pants. Turning and looking down there he spots two children. A little boy and a little girl. The boy had one hand on his pants the other holding the little girls hand. He had white hair and was wearing a red collared shirt and black shorts with black shoes. He was sobbing and trembling. The little girl was holding the boys hand and was wiping her tears with the other. She had black hair and blue eyes and was wearing a pretty white and blue dress matched with white shoes. She was also sobbing and from the looks of it was very scared.

 

Rouvin bends down to the children’s eye level. “What’s wrong? Are you lost?” he asked. The little girl sobbed and nodded. The boy looks at Rouvin, silver meets silver, he had tears in his eyes.

 

“c-could you h-help l-look for our m-mama?” he asked.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry Jaune! 
> 
> WAAAAAAA?? 2 chapters you must be kidding me.... not really for some reason i enjoy writing this story more than SCWR probably because this has more fluff and the whiterose babies are just too precious. And this actually has very short chapter compare to the other. And yes the more comments i get the happier i get and the faster i think for some reason anyways enjoy!!

It was a Saturday that means that twins were to do reading and writing lessons with Weiss in the morning, but due to a meeting schedule with the Rose Enterprise Heir they decided to skip the lessons today. The twins were happy that they didn’t have to do lessons today, but as children tend to get bored easily. So for today they were to go to the park with their babysitter until lunch where they will then meet with their mother and grandparents. Well that was the plan.

 

When the twins arrived at the park with their babysitter, they had proceed to play with the other kids. Their baby sitter had decided to sit at a bench where they can keep an eye on the twins. Everything was peaceful, you can hear children running and laughing across the park and the sun was shining bright everything was going smoothly. That was when the twins heard a small cute meow from one of the bushes of the park. Curious to what it was the twins took a look and found a white kitten with a black socked paw.

 

The kitten looked at them and proceeded to walk away from them. The twins then decided to follow it not noticing they had left the park and was later lost. Their babysitter having lost track of them begun searching desperately. Only to later realized that they had lost the children of the Schnee Company heiress. Steeling themselves they dialed the number of the twins mother to tell her news. It only took less than a second before the heiress started shouting through the phone.

 

“YOU LOST THEM!?!?!” Weiss shouted. “HOW COULD YOU LOSE THEM IF YOU WERE WATCHING THEM??!!”

 

“I’m so sorry. I’ll continue to look for them here.” Jaune, the twins babysitter said.

 

“You better Arc. And contact the police as well.”

 

“But it hasn’t been 24 hours and I’m sure their both still here at the park.”

 

“I DON’T CARE! DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM BETTER YET DO YOU EVEN KNOW THEIR GRANDFATHER?!?!” Jaune winced pulling the phone away from his ear.

 

“I understand.” he said before Weiss cutting him off. Jaune then sighed and called his friends for help. “Hey Ren…do you think you guys can help me?”

 

Weiss inhales deeply before exhaling and standing from her desk making her way to the door when it opened reveling her father.

 

“Father,” Weiss greeted. “how may I help you?”

 

“Weiss. Is something wrong?” Jacques said. “you were shouting moments ago.” Weiss takes a deep breath and tell him about the twins. Ever since the twins birth Jacques has never gotten furious, but now he was. “Call the police, the military, the air force, the FBI…” he then proceeded to list every type of law enforcer. “…Azura and Silber are the family’s GREATEST TREASURE!!”

 

XxX

 

Rouvin Rose, 26 years old, the second child and son of Taiyang Xiao Long and the first born of Summer Rose. Current occupation, Heir of Rose Enterprises, hobbies include Lego building blocks, reading books, traveling, and mechanical tinkering. As of right now, he is staring at a little boy’s silver eyes. Silver eyes, like his mother‘s and himself. With-out thinking he took out a handkerchief and wipe the boys tears off his face, after that he turns to the little girl and does the same.

 

“Okay.” he said smiling, the two looks at him still sniffing a little. “but I need both of you to calm down first ok?” the two nodded. Rouvin then stood up looking around. “How about we get you guys some ice cream?” he was about to unlock his car when he realized that a sport’s car is not child friendly. So instead he offered a hand to the two kids in front of him, to which both of them took hold of.

 

Rouvin then started walk with both hands holding to each child. They headed for an ice cream parlor he had spotted on his way to the cafe. When they reached the parlor, the little girl had picked mint chocolate and the little boy chose cookies and cream. Rouvin got them to a table with the twin sitting side by side and across him. He watched the twins eat their ice cream, before he had decided to introduce himself to them.

 

“Are you guys calm?” both looks up to him and nods. “That’s great!” he said smiling. “My name is Rouvin. What’s yours?”

 

The little girl pulls out the spoon from her mouth looking at Rouvin before she spoke. “My name Azura.” she said between chews. Getting her mouth covered in ice cream. Rouvin then took a napkin and wipes her mouth clean.

 

“I’m Silber.” the little boy said, sounding a little more formal for his age.

 

“Okay, Azura, Silber. We’ll look for your parents once you’re done with your ice cream.” the twins nodded and continued enjoying their frozen treat.

 

For some reason Rouvin was not worried about getting mistaken as a kidnapper of these two. Looking at them reminds him of his childhood with Yang and strangely he feels calm and happy with them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whiterose babies are still so adorable!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> should have had this up with chap 3 but the power got cut before i could post it so yah enjoy ^^

Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie are walking around town looking for the Schnee twins. Apparently Ren had received a call from Jaune stating that he had lost the kids while watching over them at the park. He had already called the twins mother and had gotten a shouting to. Considering who the kids parent is, Jaune was in so much trouble. Ren had then agreed to help look, with Nora volunteering with Pyrrha Nikos to help. They had split into two groups with Jaune and Pyrrha looking at the park, while Ren and Nora check around town in case the twins got out of the park.

 

They were honestly lucky that the twins all know them. With Pyrrha being friends with Weiss, they were able to spend time with the twins once in a while. And since they are friends with the twins it would be easier to convince them to come with them.

 

Nora was skipping along the side walk as she scan the street. Ren was walking a step behind her in case she misses something. The city isn’t that big but it is still a busy city. Having three major business branches and the Schnee Company main branch in it. Also it won’t be that hard to look for the twins since they are technically famous as well. The two bundle of joy that changed the Schnee Company forever. It also means they are prone to kidnapping.

 

“Azura! Silber!” Nora shouted. “come out come out where ever you are!” She was known to play games with the twins more often than not so her treating this as a game is pretty normal. It also makes it seem that the twins are just hiding and are not lost. Which is better since gossip and rumors are never good for them.

 

“Hey Ren.” she said. Ren looks at her.

 

“What is it?”

 

“What do you think will happen to Jaune if we don’t find the twins?” This was a question many would want to know.

 

Ren sighs. Nora was always a positive thinker but sometimes she just does this. “Don’t say that. I’m sure the twins are just around the corner.”

 

“Okay…but what if they’re not there.”

 

“Definitely dead.” he said deadpan. As they turn around a corner they spot a black and red Ferrari Berlinetta parked in front of a cafe.

 

XxX

 

Jaune was currently at the edge of panicking. He had lost the children of Weiss Schnee and the grandchildren of Jacques Schnee, he was a dead man for sure if he can’t find them. He then proceeded to crawl inside a bush in hopes the twins were playing a prank on him. Pyrrha looked at Jaune worried, at this rate he might get himself killed before they find the twins.

 

“Jaune,” she called out. Jaune jerked up and turned to Pyrrha. “I’m sure they are just hiding here. So relax okay?” she said with a smile.

 

XxX

 

Right now for some reason, Rouvin has found himself inside a toy store. How did it happen? Well, after the twins, which he found out by asking them who was older, finished off their ice cream, he had walked around the city with them in search of their mother. And at some point, Azura had spotted a toy store and begged to go inside, Silber was no help as he pulled out a puppy dog pout on him. Now he knows how Yang felt when they were kids.

 

Walking around the store as the kids look and gaze at the toys. Azura had found a small wolf plush with black and red as its main color scheme and Silber finding a plush swordfish with light blue and white as a color scheme. They both turn to Rouvin holding each plush in front of them. Each looking hopeful and looking up to him before saying in unison.

 

“Can we?” With that he folded like paper and brought the plush toys for the twins. As they got out of the store Silber had gotten tired of walking. They stopped just as the door closed. He turned to Rouvin, hugging the plush he just got, acting all shy.

 

“Up.” he muttered. Rouvin chuckles, seeing how cute the little boy in front of him right now. He bends down to his level.

 

“Alright. Come here.” Silber approached Rouvin and warped his arms around his neck. Azura sees this and too wraps her arms around him. “Guess I’ll have to carry both of you huh.” Placing both his arms round the kids he slowly stands and starts walking again. “if you spot your mommy. Be sure to tell me ok?”

 

“OK!” they both said enjoying the warmth and view from where they are.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jaune's butt is saved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the next one. Haha. Kids are part barnacle no doubt.

Rouvin was now carrying two kids in his arms. They had been walking around the city for half an hour already from when they left the toy store. And honestly his arms were getting tired. Its not that his not strong, oh no he can lift, it’s just that having two active kids in your arms as they turn and look at the place in a different height that their used can be quite a challenge. They toss and turn in so many directions that he himself wasn’t sure was possible. Just when they turned to a corner, Azura turns around and suddenly shouts.

 

“NORE!!!” she shouted excitingly, causing Rouvin to stop and turn. Silber then looks and spots the familiar ginger girl who was practically dragging a man with black hair. Silber also breaks into a smile.

 

“RAN!” he shouted. Rouvin then decided to place the kids back on their feet as both ran towards this Nore and Ran person.

 

“Silber, Azura!” Nora said bending down and giving them both a big hug.

 

“Thank dust we found you two.” Ren said.

 

“Do you know them?” Rouvin asked. Azura then turns to him with a grin and nods.

 

“Mommy’s friends” she said.

 

“Well that‘s good.” Nora then turns to Rouvin and eyes him suspiciously. This then made Rouvin looked around him before realizing she was staring at him. Waving his hands around. “NO! No you got it all wrong. I didn’t took them!” he tried to explain.

 

“Well that doesn’t explain why they got here.” Nore said.

 

“No!” Silber said as he breaks away from Nora. “Uvin nice person” he said as he clings on to Rouvin’s right leg.

 

“Sil right. Uvin give us this!” Azura said as she shows the plush toy she got and too clings on to Rouvin’s left leg.

 

“Nora.” Ren said. Nora then turns to Ren.

 

“Yes Ren?”

 

“Call Jaune, tell him we found the twins.”

 

“Okay, but what about you?”

 

“I’m going to help ‘uvin’ get the twins off him.”

 

“It’s Rouvin actually.” Rouvin cut in. “And thanks, that would be greatly appropriated” he added trying to keep his balance with two kids clinging on to his legs.

 

XxX

 

It had been approximately, half an hour, since the twins latch themselves on to Rouvin like barnacles. And it had taken everything from both Jaune and Ren to try to get them off now Nora was the one trying to pull them off.

 

“Come on Azura let go!” Nora said as she pulled on the little girl, who is apparently part barnacle right now.

 

“NO!” Azura said.

 

“We stay with uvin!” Silber said. After a couple more pulls and Pyrrha trying to convince the two to let go the grown up all gave up.

 

“I am so sorry about this.” Jaune said. “If only I’ve kept an eye on them better then we wouldn’t be in this mess right now.”

 

“Jaune it’s not your fault.” Pyrrha said. “remember what the twins said, they followed a kitten.”

 

“Pyrrha’s right it’s not your fault.” Rouvin said as he pull up twins to his arms and stands. The twins instinctively wrapped their arms around him. “Kids get distracted a lot so yeah…”

 

“Rouvin is right, kids get distracted.” Ren added.

 

“But don’t you have some place to go to?” Nora asked looking at Rouvin.

 

“Yah, I have a meeting with the Schnee CEO, but I still got---shoot I‘m late.” Rouvin said as he stares at his watch. “Ahh could you guys tell their parents they’ll be with me for a couple of hours? I really have to go now.” Looking at the four friends who had just realized something at the same time.

 

“Sure, we’ll let her.” Jaune answered.

 

“Thanks” just as when Rouvin turns a tow track passes by with a very familiar black and red Ferrari Berlinetta being towed away. “ ** **F**** udge ****U**** pside-down ****C**** ake ****K**** rofne”


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss gets reunited with the twins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet again after five years!!!   
> hahaha I'm loving the feed back im getting on this story and im happy you guys enjoy it

Weiss had just received word from Jaune that they have found the twins. They were safe and uninjured. She let go of a breathe that she had been holding in the past couple of hours. Her children were safe and are currently on their way to the company. According to Ren, the person who found them was apparently the Rose Enterprise Heir and had taken care of them. That explains why his late. She then made a call to her father informing him of the events and that the twins were safe.

 

She stood and headed down to the lobby. The twins should arrive any minute now and she wants to be the first person to greet them. Entering the elevator she heads down to the lobby. Getting out she was greeted by other employees as she made her way to the front desk. Just as she took a seat, the front door opens and two adorable little kids come running in like they always do when they enter the company building. Weiss stands up and smiles in relief seeing her children running towards her.

 

“MOMMY!” Azura shouted as she jumps towards Weiss. Weiss caught her and warped her in a hug.

 

“Mama!” Silber called a lot more calm than his sister but is still excited upon seeing his mother. Weiss pulled him into a hug.

 

“Where have you two been.” Weiss said. The twins look at each other then at Weiss. As if sensing that they did something wrong.

 

“Mama, worry?” Silber asked. Weiss nods.

 

“Mommy mad us?” Azura added.

 

“No I’m not mad. I’m just happy you’re both safe.”

 

“Of course we safe.” Azura said happily.

 

“Uvin look us!” Silber finished. Weiss pulled away from the twins. But before she could ask who ‘Uvin’ is.

 

“Hey I thought I told you guys to-” Rouvin stopped mid-sentence when he saw who the twins had greeted. Long silky white hair, like Silber’s, tied in a side-ponytail, soft smooth pale skin,like the twins, and icy blue eyes, like Azura’s, there was a scar that ran vertically down her left eye.. She then stood up and looked at him. Blue meets silver, she was wearing a white dress suit and heels, Rouvin was stunned. He was looking at the twins mother right now. After a full 5 seconds he snapped out from his thoughts. “Ah…Hi.”

 

Weiss could barely even reply to the man when he was suddenly tackled down to the ground by a certain blue hair police officer. There was a loud bang on the floor.

 

“STAY DOWN!” Neptune the police officer who had tackled Rouvin down to the ground shouted, as he pushed Rouvin’s face to the floor. “Don’t worry Weiss his not getting his hands on the kids!”

 

Weiss stood there shocked at what Neptune had just done. The blue hair officer was no stranger to the Schnee family, in fact he was more or less an annoyance to Weiss and hated by the twins. Annoying to the point he can’t accept no for an answer. Yes, Neptune Vasilias is a suitor of Weiss Schnee that she had rejected. The twins themselves doesn’t like Neptune fro their own reasons, and Weiss just not into him. But apparently it didn’t stop him from trying, again and again.

 

Now here is his latest idea of wooing the heiress and getting the twins to like him. Find the person who took the kids, catch him, save the twins and be loved by the Schnee family. Or so he thought. He was now about to place handcuffs on the man he had just tackled when he felt not one, two small little fist hitting his right shoulder. He turns only to find Azura throwing her fist at him.

 

“Get off!” She demanded. That was when he felt another a kick to his side that he turns to see Silber kicking him as hard as his tiny little legs would allow him.

 

“Uvin nice OFF!” he shouted.

 

Before he could even argue with the twins, Weiss walked towards them. “Neptune!” she said sending chills to Neptune’s spine. “Off…now”

 

“Yes, ma‘am” Neptune then got off Rouvin as fast as he could and stepped away.

A groan was heard from the heir as he sat on the floor. His hand rubbed the side of his face.

 

“Thanks.” He looks up only to fine two little kids worried expression. “ahh…”

 

“Uvin Ok?” Silber asked.

 

“Not hurt?” Azura followed.

 

Rouvin gave them a cheerful smile and patted both of them on the head. “I’m fine. Thank you.” he reassured them.

 

Weiss then smiled at the scene. It was a scene she’d never thought she’d see. She slowly approached them when she stepped on something. Stopping and checking what she had stepped on, she gasped at the object. It was a silver necklace with an apple pendant on it. Similar to the one she had lost. Bending and picking up the necklace, Rouvin noticed her actions.

 

“Ahh…That’s mine.” he called out as he stand. “It’s a good luck charm. Thanks for finding it. I didn’t even notice it fell off my pocket.” he said as he reached for the necklace.

 

Composing herself, Weiss slowly hands the necklace back to Rouvin. “Of course, here. Mr…”

 

“Rose. Rouvin Rose. Nice to meet you.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Weiss finds out what the Rose Enterprise Logo is

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kids want the daddy...

It has been months since the twins met Rouvin. The fact that he got so close to the twins so fast was scary. Before him the fastest person to open up with the twins was Nora and its because she’s Nora. But now every time the twins go to the company, they’d ask if Rouvin would be there. And if he was, they’d stick to him like barnacles and if not they’d mope in the nursery until Weiss decides to give the heir call. Heck, they even asked him to join them in their family outings, which Rouvin had gently turn down for the reason that his not part of the family.

 

Weiss closed the story book she had been reading when she notice both the twins yawned. She smiled and placed the book down and walked towards them safely tucking them in bed. Silber yawned and hugged his swordfish plush, the same plush he had gotten from Rouvin. Weiss kissed his forehead.

 

“Goodnight mama.” he said sleepily. Weiss then turned to Azura and tuck her in as she hugged her wolf plush. And same with Silber she kissed her forehead.

 

“Goodnight mommy” she said.

 

“Goodnight my little snowflake and little jack frost.” Weiss said as she slowly heads fro the door.

 

Yawning once more. Azura called out to her. “Mommy. You think Uvin will come to water park?”

 

“Uvin fun. He best...” Silber yawned “Want daddy Uvin.”

 

“Same” they both said before falling asleep. Weiss gently closed the door and sighed in relief.

 

“I’ll try and ask him about the water park…” she muttered to herself before blushing at the latest comment her got from her children. __They want him to be their dad? The resemblance was so obvious that there are rumors to him being their actually dad. I’m still shaken at the fact he has that necklace and calls it a good luck charm.__ Before she could get herself together her phone rang and looking at the ID it was Blake.

 

“”Hello. Blake.” She answered.

 

“Hey Weiss. I know this is sudden but…” Blake said.

 

“What is it Blake? I just tuck the twins to bed.” Weiss said as she walked towards her room.

 

“That’s just it, its about the twins…better yet their father.”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

“What was the only thing you could remember about the twins father, Weiss”

 

“A burning rose tattoo on his chest.”

 

There was a pregnant pause and a few muffled sound in the other line of the phone.

 

“Blake? Are you alright over there?” Weiss asked. Then there was a loud laugh and something about a company logo. “Blake are you still there?”

 

“I’m still here Weiss. Sorry Yang suddenly started laughing when I told her.” Blake explained.

 

“Yang? She’s there?” Yang is Blake’s girlfriend they met online via blogs and it started with a joke.

 

“Yes, she just finished a deal for her night club that’s opening this week end.” Blake replied. “Anyways let’s get back in topic, she wants to know if you have seen the Rose Enterprise logo before.”

 

“No not yet, but from what I heard its suppose to be a…burning rose…” Weiss paused upon realization. She hurries to her laptop and opens it clicking on the nearest web browser and searching the logo. There it was. A burning rose just like she remembered.

 

“Well?” the voice was different now, this isn’t Blake. “Oh yeah this is Yang by the way. Yang Xiao Long. So ahh…Weiss was it?” she asked.

 

“y-yes”

 

“Is it the same?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“WOW!” Yang laughed. “One more question.”

 

“What’s that?” Weiss asked.

 

“Did you lost a silver necklace with an apple pendant? Yes or No?” She asked. Her voice a little bit more serious than before.

 

Weiss swallowed. She was still staring at the logo, and without a doubt it was the same one she saw that night five years ago. A burning rose staring right back to her, gentle silver eyes looking at her.

 

“Yes.”


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yang is not fun here. Angst?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey you guys I really love the support for this story but unfortunately I have bad news. Update will now be slow for this since I will be starting work tomorrow so I'm really sorry about this... I hope you guys understand.
> 
> For the concerns about the twins speech pattern i'll try and improve it more, since i love how they mispronounce names and talk in broken english since i think they're really adorable like that.

Weiss was currently seated near the counter top of her best friend’s apartment. On the counter was a laptop currently showing two images, first one was the Rose Enterprise Logo and on the second one was an image of a shirtless Rouvin by the pool at what seems to be a party. Of all the things she could have seen this was something didn’t thought of. She didn’t thought she’s see an image of her children’s ‘possible’ father shirtless at a pool party. No, and as much as she wants to forget this, she can’t its currently engraved in her brain. _Damn!_

__

The twins were currently playing in the apartment living room with a dog and from what Yang has told her, the dog belongs to Rouvin, who is currently in the Rose Enterprise office working. The twins seem to enjoy their time with the dog named Zwei. An adorable corgi.

 

“Soo…” Yang started making Weiss flinch. The blonde beauty who is Blake’s, her best friend, girlfriend was currently looking at her. “like what you see?” Weiss turns to Yang and glares at her. “I’ll take that as a yes, and don’t worry, some girls actually drooled during that party.”

 

“As much as I’d like to hear that story. What is your point of showing me these?” Weiss asked.

 

Yang smiled and proceed to seat across from Weiss. “I’m just making sure.” she said as she turn to the twins playing with Zwei. “This isn’t the first time some claimed to have owned that good luck charm of his…but this is a first to claim his the father of a child heck even twins.”

 

“I’m not saying his the father of the---”

 

“No your not, but I only know three people with silver eyes.” Yang said cutting Weiss off. There was a pause. “My mother, my brother and the third being your son, Weiss.”

 

“That could have been a coincidence.” Weiss replied. Deep down she knew she was just denying it. All evidences were there. Weiss had heard Rouvin’s side of the story through Yang and it matches her’s perfectly. The only one missing was a DNA test.

 

“You don’t know how much pain you placed him through, don’t you.” Yang asked. “He gave up a once in a life time opportunity just to look for you Weiss.”

 

“How do you know his been looking for me?”

 

“Because I can feel a connection to the twins, and I‘m sure he does too…” Yang argued. Weiss looked at Yang speechless. “have you heard of the term ‘leap of blood’?” Weiss shook her head. “It’s a feeling that you’re related to someone you just met. And I’m sure that’s what the twins felt when they got lost and saw Rouvin. That’s why they approached him and asked for his help.” Weiss then looks at the twins. Azura was handing Blake a book and Silber was holding Zwei in his tiny little arms. “You don’t have to tell them. But you have to talk to Rouvin about this. That’s all I ask for Weiss” Yang finished and stood, heading towards the kids and Blake. Silber smiled at Yang.

 

“Ang! Come join us!” Azura called out.

 

“Aunt Bake about to read a story!” Silber added.

 

“Alright alright, I’ll join you.” Yang replied patting both their heads as Zwei yipped.

 

XxX

 

Rouvin lays down on his bed looking up at the ceiling of his place and sighed. It had been a long day in fact he was happy that Zwei was with Yang right now, that way he knows his taken cared of today. Turning to his side he spots the silver necklace he had been holding on to since forever. He smiled and reached for it holding it up right above his face. He stares at it before refocusing his sight on the scaring that ran through out his wrist. Holding up his other arm and seeing a similar sight to it.

 

“I wonder what you're doing right now?” he muttered to himself as he continue to stare at the necklace.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm here dont worry!! I'm here!!!
> 
> here's a quick update, I'm still at work right now....hahaha
> 
> also like couple of days while I was taking the train home, I was standing behind this person who was apparently reading this Fic, which made me nervous. I just freaking saw someone reading my fanfiction, with a smile and left kudos too. I didn't know what to do... So to that person Thank you and yeah I was behind you XD

Winter Schnee is known to be cold, distant and dignified. Always keeping her emotions in check and speaking in a high-class, eloquent and almost robotic way.  Although she is the eldest daughter of Jacques and Willow Schnee, she has no interest in the family business and had decided to join the military, passing her right as an heiress to her sister, Weiss Schnee. She is a specialist in the military under the direct order of General James Ironwood.

 

Due to her work she is rarely around the Schnee manor and is often traveling around the world. That was why when she heard the news that her little sister was pregnant and has no contact with the father. She had used all her resources to find him. At first it was to possibly torture, kill and hide the body, but eventually it turned in gratitude and appreciation.

 

The first time Weiss told them, she was disinherited and thrown aside by their father. At this, Winter was furious, at both her father and the man who soiled Weiss. But that changed the moment the twins were born, everything changed for the Schnee family. Their father had changed upon meeting his grandchildren and the company had started to move in a more dignified way. In fact most news about the company’s change started with the twins‘ birth, which is now no surprise to the industry.

 

Now Winter searches for the twins father to say how grateful she is that he had helped fixed her family. As of now she is in a dead-end or so she thought.

 

Winter sighed. This was the hundredth time she has read through these reports in regards to the man with a burning rose tattoo on his chest. It had been five years since she started this search and still nothing. It was like he had just disappeared without a trace.

 

Having decided it was time to go home and rest, she arranges the papers into a folder and stores them into a filing cabinet. Then she turns to a brightly colored bag placed right next to the door. Her lips twitched into a smile at the thought of it. Yes, today, she was going home her family and the thought of the twins greeting her when she arrived makes her smile.

 

XxX

 

Winter’s car stopped at a red light. She was seated at the back watching the news, when something caught her eye. The news channel was currently talking about the new project of the Rose Enterprise, in which they are interviewing the current CEO of the company Summer Rose. The project was about an enzyme that could possibly speed up the decomposition of plastic and other similar pollutant. But what really caught Winter’s attention was the company logo. A burn rose, like the one Weiss described.

 

XxX

 

Rouvin was current holding both his arms up, as he had two little kids hanging from both of them. Laughter could be heard as they played. Azura was hanging on to his right arm like a money, while Silber hang from his left arm like a sloth. The twins had been look forward to playing with the young heir ever since he got them back to their mom. When asked about their dad, they’d say they don’t know where he is or how he looks like since they never saw him. Weiss on the other hand had said it was a one time thing that lead to the twins birth. Now who would leave a woman like Weiss like that. She’s beautiful, smart, caring and is clearly a great mother to the twins. Rouvin snaps out of his thoughts when one maid enter the room. She had brought snacks and drinks for them. That’s right Rouvin was currently at the Schnee manor.

 

Though he was only suppose to be in the manor for an hour or two to discuss business with Jacques. The twins had manage to catch him on his way out, and managed to convince him to stay and play with them, now here they are at the twin’s play room. Rouvin bends down to let the twins down on the ground safely. Once they got down, they ran towards the tray full of chocolate chip cookies, muffins, 2 glasses of milk and a mug of coffee. Rouvin thanks the maid and the twins followed his lead and thank her as well before she left.

 

The twins took a seat on the couch and started to take their share of cookies. Rouvin took the mug of coffee and sat across from the twins and watched them. Though he has his fair share of love for the cookies, his willing to let the kids have it for today. Taking a sip from his mug, the door slowly opens, revealing a young man in a vest suit. He had white hair, and blue eyes. Whitley Schnee, the only son of Jacques Schnee and the twins’ uncle.

 

“Uncle Whitney!” Azura greeted while holding a piece of cookie.

 

“Uncle.” Silber said holding his glass of milk.

 

“Hello, Azura, Silber…” he replied. “…Mr. Rose…”

 

“No need to be formal Whitley. I’ve played with your niece and nephew many times now…” Rouvin said.

 

“Yah!! Rouvin’s family now uncle Whitney!!” the twins said together, making the two young men laugh.

 

“It’s Whitley, you two, and of course the first name you two correctly pronounce would his.” Whitley said.

 

“Really? They mispronounce names that frequency?” Rouvin asked looking at Whitley.

 

“Unfortunately…” Rouvin chuckles and looks at the twins who are enjoying their cookies. “I came here to get the twins to take a nap. Weiss asked me.”

 

“Oh..” Rouvin looks at Whitley then at the twins who wince and groan at the word nap.

 

“But we’re not tired!” Silber said.

 

“Yeah. We still want to play with Rouvin!” Azura added.

 

“This is why I don’t want to do this…” Whitley commented. Every time the twins get something their both interested in, they refuse to take naps, baths, their vitamins and other things children need to grow healthy and strong. Whitley sighs. Since Weiss is busy in the company, his father has a meeting, his mother in the hospital for her monthly check up and Winter being still at work, it was his responsibility right now to get the twins to take their afternoon nap. “You will have to continue afterwards. Your mother will be mad if she finds out you didn’t take your nap.”

 

“Do we have too??” the twins complained.

 

“Yes”

 

“But we don’t want too..” The twins argued with Whitley for a couple of minutes. Rouvin watched them not knowing if he should leave to let the twins sleep or stay and spend more time with them. Watching them long enough, he remembered something his mother would do whenever he and Yang refused to take naps.

 

Rouvin slowly approaches Whitley who was now pinching the bridge of his nose in frustration. He tapped his shoulder making Whitley look at him. He then leans and whispered. “You can leave them with me. I’ll handle it and I’ll make sure they take their nap. I promise.” Whitley arcs and eyebrow and sighs.

 

“Fine” he replied and turns his heels and leaves the room. The twins raised their fists in the air showing that they have won the argument against their uncle. Rouvin chuckles and bends down to their level.

 

“Alright then. Shall we play something else?” he asked. The twins eyes widen and nods at him. “Okay then.” he smiled, takes the twins hands and walks towards the next room.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's a bit of a mess...i feel like i changed tone at the end here...dunno but hey next chapters gonna be fun!
> 
> do not read the end notes its a spoiler haha

Weiss had finished her work early today. She had promptly decided to spend the rest of her day with the twins. As she pull over to the front of the Schnee Manor she spots the all so familiar white Lexus ES car parked in front. She couldn’t help but smile upon seeing it. Winter was home. Stopping her car and getting out as quickly as she could, tossing her keys to their butler and practically run inside. No matter how old she was, whether she was a mother of not, she will always be excited to see her older sister. Today was shaping up to be great.

 

Upon entering the manor, Weiss had notice there was a lack of greeting. The twins were no where to be found. Checking the time, her question was answered. The twins were probably taking their afternoon nap. She smiled, Whitley kept his promise. Walking towards the garden, knowing Winter would be having tea around this time, she heard the soft and gentle melody of a piano.

 

Stopping herself, she listened. It was soft, and gentle just like a lullaby. Unconsciously, she followed the melody. Making her way through the manor and stopping in front of the twins play room. The sound was coming from inside, to be exact from the other side of the room, where a piano was placed, when Azura wanted to learn how to play it. But Azura wasn’t taking piano lessons today, and this level of skill is certainly not her. Azura was small and could barely reach the keys much less play them properly.

 

Opening the door slowly, she peered, through the room and she was greeted with the sight of the twins sleeping on the couch. There was a blanket over them, as the cuddle each other. Weiss smiled at the sight of her children. She continued to look through the room, toys scattered everywhere, and some cookies and muffins still on the table, empty glasses of milk and a mug. Her eyes widen when she reach the sight of the grand piano. The one playing the gentle lullaby was the young heir of the Rose Enterprise.

 

Weiss slowly entered the room making her way towards the twins. As she approach them she notice the sweet and adorable smile across their faces as they slept. Unknowingly, she stepped on one of Azura’s plush with a bell on it, startling Rouvin making him hit the wrong key. Quickly turning to him, blue meets silver.

 

“Weiss!” he said sounding surprised. “I didn’t hear you come in.” turning to the twins he noticed them both still asleep, sighing in relief.

 

“It’s fine.” Weiss said. “Thank you for looking after them.”

 

“It was nothing.” he said as he stood up approaching the heiress. “I actually played with them earlier, so they’ve only been asleep of couple of minutes right. Sorry. Also don’t be mad at Whitley, I sort of told him to leave the twins to me.”

 

“...thank you.” Rouvin smiled at her. There was comfortable silence between them. Just the sound of the twins’ breathing could be heard in the room. Weiss broke the silence between them. “I should get them to their room.” she said as she bends down to carry Silber.

 

“I’ll help you.” Rouvin volunteered. Bending down to carry Azura.

 

“No, you don’t have too.”

 

“Weiss…I want to.” lifting Azura in his arms, the little girl nuzzled on to him comfortably. Something about carrying the twins just feels so right to him. It’s like they fit so perfectly on his arms. Weiss smiled at the sight in front of her. __Maybe I should tell him. The DNA result was positive.__

__

That’s right, the day she talked with Yang at Blake’s place. The blonde had suggested to have the twins DNA tested with Rouvin’s. she has no idea how Yang got a sample of his DNA but it all worked out. She had received the test results at noon today and was probably the final push to her decision.

 

Lifting Silber up to her arms. The little boy, warped his arms around Weiss’ neck. Rouvin smiled at Weiss and Silber and nodded. Weiss lead the way to the twins’ room. Just soft foot steps hitting the marble floor of the manor. Reaching the room and laying the twins on their respective beds, Rouvin brushed off stray strands of hair from Azura’s face.

 

“Good night snowflake.” he muttered, smiling.

 

Weiss, kissed Silber’s forehead. “Good night lil jack frost.” Slowly and quietly the two adults made their way out of the room. Once the room was closed, they both looked at each other.

 

“so…you probably want to know how I ended up playing with them here today huh…” Rouvin said.

 

“That’s not important right now…”

 

“I had a meeting with your dad. They caught me on my way out. Might as well let you know that.” Weiss sighs and shakes her head.

 

“I’m sorry about that. You must have been busy and the twins came along and stopped you.”

 

“It’s fine. I actually had fun with them today.” There was an awkward silence between them now. “so…ahhmm…I should probably get going now…”

 

“Ohh…I’ll show you the way out.” Weiss said as she walks towards the front door.

 

“Thanks.” Rouvin said following right behind her. No words exchanged just silent foots could be heard.

 

Weiss continues to walk in a matter she was thought chin up and held with pride. Hiding the fact that the man following her is the father of her children. The words are right at the tip of her tongue, but for some reason, something was holding her back. Was she nervous? No she was afraid. Afraid that if he finds out he’d stop seeing the twins, afraid that if she told him he’d take them away from her, she was afraid of what he might do. She didn’t want the twins to be sad. They’ve grown so close to him, and she didn’t want to get the twins separated either. Before she could reach a conclusion, they had arrived at the front door.

 

“Ahh…Thanks Weiss..” Rouvin said reaching for the door.

 

“You’re welcome.” she replied. She watch him holding the doorknob for a full minute before she spoke again. “Is something wrong?”

 

“No…” Rouvin then turns to face her. “..it’s just…well…” he looked to the side bites his lower lip, __wow that’s hot__ Weiss thought. He nods looks down at the floor then looks straight at Weiss. “I was wondering…if you’d like to get coffee sometime?”

 

Weiss raised an eyebrow looking at him. Rouvin was asking her on a date? A date with the twins’ dad. A chance to tell him the truth. And him asking her out right now, does that mean his interested with her or does he know. Does she even have feelings for him aside from the fact she knows his the father. Weiss unconsciously smiled.

 

“I’d love to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rouvin will finally know...


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AZURA!!!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> At the end you can probably see that i changed it at the last second....

It was a quiet afternoon, Zwei running about around the park chasing the twins. Azura was wearing a red frilly dress with black shoes. Silber was wearing a light blue shirt and white shorts and shoes. Walking leisurely behind them were the two red and white couple. Rouvin was wearing a white and red hoodie with white under shirt and black pants and boots. On one hand he was holding Zwei’s leash and on the other was a cup of coffee. Beside him was the aristocrat woman in a white sundress and a red hand bag. She was holding a cup of coffee as well as the twins bag.

 

“Azura! Silber! don’t run to far ahead.” Weiss called out to them making Rouvin chuckle. Though this was suppose to be a date with just the two adults. Weiss had called Rouvin a few hours before the planned time earlier, stating that the twins caught her and had managed to convinced her to take them with her. Rouvin laughed at the information. Having to know how easy the white woman would fold when I came to her children. Rouvin having to understand had agreed and changed their plans. Instead of getting coffee, watching a movie and maybe dinner, they’ll have a walk around the park, chat and admire nature as the twins play, and to get the twins distracted, Zwei.

 

“We wont!” Silber shouted back. Weiss smiled and shook her head.

 

“I’m so sorry about this.” Weiss said.

 

“No it’s fine…” Rouvin said as he took a sip of coffee. “I mean it’s not the perfect first date, but I think it’s the ideal baby sitting…” Weiss glares at him. He just gave her a cheeky smile.

 

They continued to walk around the park and chat as the twins play and ran with Zwei, occasionally stopping to ask for water, snacks and rest. When they decided to take a break and sit on a near by bench.

 

Zwei had successfully kept the twins distracted long enough for the couple to get to know each other better. Weiss had know, that Rouvin had been traveling around the world for his own curiosity and a long the way he had helped numerous people. Another fact was that he enjoys playing with Lego blocks much like her son Silber, he is also a vivid reader of books. Rouvin on the other had found out that the white beauty was a fencer, it was a fencing accident that she got her scar. She had also decided to raise her children in a different way than her parents, which was honesty the best move she made, and that she had stayed with her best friend, Blake Belladonna, the same person Yang was dating, through out her pregnancy.

 

Just when Weiss had built up the courage to tell him the truth about the twins, Zwei had started to bark at them then look at a distance. Zwei continued to bark and then ran towards them biting the edge of Rouvin’s pants and pulling it.

 

“ARF! ARF!” Zwei barked. It sounded desperate and in a hurry. Both of them looked at Zwei, confused.

 

“Hey, boy. What’s wrong?” Rouvin kneel down to Zwei. “Can’t find the twins?” Weiss then looked around the area and that’s when she realized. The twins were nowhere to be found. Standing as quickly as she could she scanned the area once more.

 

“Rouvin…” Weiss called, making him look at her.

 

“What?”

 

“I can’t find the twins.” Rouvin stood and looked. Weiss was right the twins are nowhere to be seen. But no one was around a side from other park goers and them. The only one that could have seen what happened was…Zwei.

 

“Weiss, call the police.” he said turning to Zwei. “Zwei lead the way!” Zwei barked and turned running at the direction they last saw the twins play at.

 

“Rouvin!”

 

“Don’t worry I’ll find them! Just call the police and report this!” he said as he ran after Zwei.

 

Weiss watched them run off to the distance then she dug for her phone calling the nearest police station. After she made her report she run towards the direction Rouvin and Zwei ran. Her children were missing again, and this time it was under her watch.

 

There in an alley way near the park, a black van was parked and two dark muscular shadows approach it. They were carrying two kids that were thrashing and kicking them.

 

“Let go!” Silber shouted.

 

“MOMMY! Rouvin! Help!!” Azura shouted punching the guy holding her.

 

“you got a big mouth don’t you little girl!” the guy said.

 

“Your mom’s not going to help you…for now at least.” the other said. Opening the van’s door. Just when he was about to throw Silber in, a sharp pain runs through his left arm. “AHH!!” he yelled dropping Silber.

 

“Aww!!” Silber cried looking up he spots a very familiar black and white corgi biting on the man’s arm. “ZWEI!!” he shouted.

 

“SILBER AZURA!!!” Rouvin shouted, panting he looks at the two men then at the twins. Good they were both unarmed and the twins seems uninjured.

 

“ROUVIN!!” the twins shouted. Silber standing as fast as he could and runs towards Rouvin. Azura thrashes and moves more trying her hardest to get out of the mans grip. Zwei lets go of the mans arm and gets thrown off to Rouvin’s direction.

 

“Shit! Its the guy their mom was talking to.” the man holding Azura said.

 

“That mutt just bite me. Get the girl in the van!” as he tried to reach for Silber, missing the collar. Zwei shakes off a dust and stands back up and barks. “Get the girl in the van NOW!!” he shouted opening the drivers seat. The other throws Azura in and locks the door. The vans starts and accelerates towards Rouvin and Silber.

 

Rouvin grabs Silber and docks out of the way crashing into some trash cans. He then quickly glances at Silber checking for injuries. Silber had his eyes close and was sobbing.

 

“ROUVIN!! SILBER!!!!” Azura’s faint voice could be heard ass the van speeds to the distance.

 

“R..Rou--vin…A..Azu…” Silber sobbed. Rouvin pats his head.

 

“Shh… Don’t cry. I’ll make sure your sister is safe.” Standing just in time for Weiss to arrive.

 

“Rouvin. Silber.” She hugs Silber not caring about the dirt and dust on him. “Thank goodness you’re safe.”

 

“Mama…Azu..”he continued to sob.

 

“Weiss…call the police tell them this is a kidnapping, suspects are riding a black van, Azura’s still with them.” Taking off his hoodie and draping it over Silber. “And I’m chasing them.” he last said as he run full speed at the vans direction.

 

“ROUVIN!!” Weiss called out with Zwei barking.

 

Rouvin, now running on the side walk chasing after a black van. He was once the track star n his university days and he has kept his body in shape so running after a van was not impossible for him. Closing the distance was not easy, he could now clearly see the van in front of him.

 

“You have to be kidding me…” the man driving the van said as he saw Rouvin his side mirrors. “This guy is crazy.” he said as he hit the gas. As the van sped up running two red lights and nearly hitting a certain blonde’s motorcycle.

 

“Douche! Don’t you have eyes!” Yang shouted. At first she thought it was just a jerk speeding or on drugs, but then Rouvin runs pass her surprising her. “Rouvin???” she called out.

 

“black van, twins, kidnap!” was all he said as he continued to chase the van. Yang blinked for a second processing the info. Black van kidnapped the twins. Then it hit her. Turning her bike to Rouvin’s direction and speed up. Her niece and nephew were being kidnapped and her brother was chasing the suspects.

 

“Rouvin.” she called. Riding her motorcycle right next to him. “I’m going to block them ahead. Speed up a little.” she then accelerated towards the van.

 

“Got it!” Rouvin up is speed, adrenaline pumping through his veins.

 

Yang drove fast. She knew her niece and nephew were in danger. Turning to a corner heading for a shortcut in an alley way and through he other side of the road. Right at a crossing she spots the van in question stopping right in front of them. The driver flinched. Suddenly hitting the brakes, the van’s wheels screeched and at the sudden change of speed it flipped on itself and rolled a good distance before stopping.

 

“Shit!” Yang cursed, taking off her helmet and running towards the van.

 

“Azura!!” Rouvin shouted running towards the crashed van, hastily opening the damaged door. Looking inside he spots the adorable little girl laying on her side, her arm twisted, blood dripping from her forehead and laying on a puddle of blood.. Rouvin jumps inside and quickly gets her out. The two kidnappers crawled out of the van barely conscious when they spot Yang standing over them cracking her knuckles.

 

“You’re going to pay. Big time!” she said.

 

Rouvin gets Azura out of the crashed vehicle and checks her. She was unconscious and has a broken arm her forehead was bleeding and a Laceration her side. Rouvin takes off his shirt rips it and wraps it around the wound applying direct pressure to the wound. He then take out his handkerchief and wraps it around the wound on her head. Yang then approaches them.

 

“How is she?” She asked.

 

“Unconscious and breathing but we need to her get to a hospital quick.” he replied calling an ambulance into the scene. Yang then calls Weiss to inform her.

 

In minutes the ambulance arrived taking Azura with Rouvin. “Come on baby, stay strong ”he whispered to Azura. Once they got into the hospital Azura was rushed into the ER for immediate treatment.

 

Rouvin sat at the lobby of the hospital, waiting for either the doctor or Weiss to arrive. Arms resting on his thighs, constantly checking the clock for the time. Whiling thinking what was happening inside the ER. Pushing away his horrible thoughts he felt a hand on his shoulder. He flinches and turns to the owner of the hand. Blue meets silver. Weiss had arrived and with her was a paper bag.

 

“Weiss…your here.” he said relaxing. Weiss then sits beside him. “sorry…” silence. “I couldn’t protect her…I know I didn’t promise but…” Guilt weighing on him.

 

“You feel like its your responsibility…” Weiss cut in. Rouvin looks at her surprised.

 

“Y-yeah…How did you?”

 

“Rouvin there’s something I need to tell you. And I should have told you the moment it crossed my mind.” Pulling out a shirt from the paper bag and handing to to him, then takes out a folder and hands it to him as well. Rouvin takes the shirt and folder then looks at Weiss.

 

“Weiss?”

 

“Yang called it Leap of Blood, the reason why the twins are so fond of you and why they approached you back then… ” Rouvin opens the folder and reads through the documents and DNA test papers as Weiss talked.

 

“...I’m their dad.” Rouvin said.


	12. The End

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well this was a fun thing to write. thank you so much for following and supporting you guys. ^^

It had been 3 days since the incident, Azura had a mild concussion, a broken arm, the wound on her side was sutured and was told it will leave a scar on her, and a small scar running vertically from the right side of her forehead stop before her right eye. Doctor told them that she’ll need to stay in the hospital for a couple of days for her recovery. Silber had been visiting her everyday, along with their grandparents, Winter and Whitley. Ren and Nora would stop by for a couple of hours with Jaune and Pyrrah. The twins are happy with their friends and family coming to see them, but the person that they really wanted to see hasn’t come by.

 

Weiss was sitting by Azura’s bed peeling an apple. Silber was seated beside Azura telling her how his day was at the day care. Winter was in the room as well, arranging some of Azura’s favorite roses by the window. The room was quiet as side from Silber talking and the faint sound of the knife peeling the apple, when a gentle knock on the door was heard. All four occupants turn to look at the door. It slowly opens revealing, amber and lavender eyes peaking.

 

“Hey.” Blake called.

 

“AUNT BAKE!!! ANG!!!” the twins called out, with Silber jumping off the bed and running to the door greeting Blake and Yang.

 

“You came!!” Silber said. Yang then picked him up and booped his nose.

 

“Of course we would.” Yang said turning to Azura. “How are you Azu?”

 

“I’m good.” she said as she moved her arms up.

 

“Azura, you shouldn’t move your arm yet.” Winter said.

 

“But aunt Whither…” Azura whined.

 

“Your aunt is right Azura, don’t move too much.” Blake added. As Yang walked towards Azura still carrying Silber. Once beside the raven head girl she placed Silber next to his twin and raffled their hair.

 

“Don’t worry Azura me and Silber with give you a hand!”

 

The twins laughed and continued to talk to both Winter and Yang of things they could think of. Weiss smiled and looked down frowning, remembering what happened 3 days ago.

 

XxX

 

“...I’m their dad.” Rouvin said, staring at the DNA result in front of him. There was a silence between them. Weiss opened her mouth to say something but stopped when Rouvin spoke. “That makes so much more sense right now.” Turning to Weiss and hugging her, earning an ‘ehp!’ from the white lady. Weiss tensed up then relax when she heard a quiet sob coming from the man. “you have no idea how long I’ve looked for you Weiss.”

 

“I know.” Weiss said returning the hug. “Yang told me what happened to you after that night. I’m sorry if I hurt you.” Rouvin shook his head.

 

“It’s fine…” he pulls away from Weiss. “But…I need time to time about this…I don’t even think I’m ready to be a father.”

 

XxX

 

Weiss snapped out of her thoughts when Blake placed her hand on her shoulder. Weiss looked at Blake, blue meets amber. Blake turns to Yang and Yang nods.

 

“Weiss, we need to talk.” Blake said gesturing for the door.

 

“Of course.” Weiss placed the half peeled apple on the table and stood.

 

“Mommy?” Azura called.

 

“It’s alright snowflake. Your aunt Blake just wants to talk. I’ll be right back.”

 

“Ok!”

 

Weiss and Blake walked out of the room and headed to the hospital cafe. It was a quiet walk, just the clicking of their heels between them. Once there they sat by a round table across from each other.

 

“How did he react?” Blake asked.

 

“I think it was normal…” Weiss replied. “…he said he needed time to think.” Blake nodded.

 

“Do you know why he hasn’t visited?” Weiss shook her head. It was one of the things she’d been trying to figure out. “That’s because his not here.” Weiss looks up to Blake confused. “He left Weiss.”

 

XxX

 

Rouvin was now standing in front of Rose Enterprise’s CEO office. After finding out how his related to the twin. He had thought of it long and hard and had decided to give it a shot. Flying back to the main office, now his next challenge was to tell his parents about it. How was he going to do this.

 

 “ _ _Hey mom hey dad, I know this is a surprise but I have a bigger surprise. You remember the girl I meet years ago? The one I’ve been looking for, yeah well I found her and with an added bonus. I’m a dad, to twins. Ain’t that great?”__ he rumbled

__

“What!?” Taiyang Xiao Long said as he overheard his son talking to himself. Rouvin flinches and turns to see his father and mother both standing behind him with a surprised expression.

 

“Dad…mom…s-surprised?” he said shrugging.

 

XxX

 

Weiss walked back in Azura’s room, only to be greeting by the twin’s laughter and giggling, and the sight of a woman with black and red hair much like Rouvin was carrying Silber, nuzzling and cuddling him, while a man with messy blond hair much like Yang telling Azura fun stories. Turning to the other side of the room, she spots Yang with her hands on her face shaking her head clearly embarrassed and Winter holding her laugh. Blake walked pass her and approached Yang and placed a hand on her shoulder as she watch the twins and the two adults.

 

“I’m sorry…my parents are such dorks.” a very familiar voice said from behind her. Weiss turned as quickly as she could. Blue meets silver. “hey.”

 

“Rouvin…”

 

“Sorry I disappeared like that.” he said as he lead forwards and rested his forehead on Weiss’s shoulder. Weiss just stood there for a while waiting. “Weiss…”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I want to give it a shot.”

 

“What?” Weiss asked. Even though she knew what he meant. Tears forming on the side of her eyes.

 

“Being a dad. I want to give it shot. Would you help me?”

 

Weiss couldn’t say anything. She stood there and nodded. Happy to finally have the twins experience having a father and a complete family.

 

 

****OMAKE!** **

****

****\----4 years later----** **

 

“Happy Birthday to you!” the guests finished singing and Azura and Silber blow out their candles. The twins had turn 9 years old today. Azura has grown her hair and was happy as ever. She likes to say the scar on her forehead is similar to her mother. Silber had grown too. His more mature than his sister and his hair has shown red steaks similar to his dad and grandmother. Their party was a weird combination of a Schnee and Rose tradition birthday party (you can probably imagine it.).

 

After the cake was the opening of gifts. The twins happily shredded though the present until they were done. Most of it were clothes and collectible toys, some trying to win their favor especially that their both related to two major companies. Yang’s present was always fun and creative, while Blake were less destructive than her partner. Weiss gave Azura a necklace and a wrist watch for Silber. But the one present the twins always look forward to was from their dad. One of the fun presents their dad gave them was a factory tour for a cookie factory. The twins came home with boxes of cookies that day. Once finished with the gifts they turned to their dad who was chatting with Jaune and Ren. Azura ran and jumped on Rouvin’s back while Silber calmly approached him.

 

“Dad! Where’s our present?” Azura asked. Rouvin turned and chuckled seeing his daughter cling to him like this was a normal thing now.

 

“Yours is the only one we haven’t received.” Silber added.

 

“Azura, get off your father right this instant. That is not how a proper lady should behave.” Weiss called out.

 

“But mom…” She whined. Rouvin laughed no matter how many times it happened he never got tired of the woman who he is now dating officially, scolds their daughter. Although they did told the twins who he was, he still didn’t live with them. He was their dad biologically but is not married to their mom, for now.

 

“Come on.” Rouvin gently pulled Azura off him and placed her down. “Your present.” the twins looked at him excitingly. “I don’t have it.” he said. Wiping the excitement off their faces. He then kneel in front of them and pulls out something from his pocket. “all I have is this.” showing a small palm sized box and a letter.

 

Azura picks up the box and Silber takes the letter. Both looking confused, they turned to their dad who was smiling at them then to their mom who was equally confused as them and the rest of the guest witnessing the scene. The envelope Silber was holding had the twins name. Silber looks at Azura and both nodded and opened the letter reading it.

 

__Dear Azura and Silber,_ _

__

__I know this is not the type of gift you’ve been looking forward to, but it is something you will treasure, I know it. When I first met you two you were both crying and scared. Two little kids lost in a big city and didn’t know what to do. You both approached me and that’s how everything started._ _

__

__Everyday, since then I’ve looked forward to seeing you and playing with you. I didn’t know why, but something just keeps pulling me and telling me to be with you._ _

__

__When we went to the park that day and you guys got kidnapped. I blamed myself for allowing you two to experience that. Especially when Azura got into that accident. I didn’t know what to do. That was when your mom told me the truth._ _

__

__I thought long and hard about the information, that I am your father. I love you both so much, and I also love your mom more than anything._ _

__

__That’s why today, I want you both to answer a very important question…_ _

__

__Would you allow me to marry your mom?_ _

__

__Love your dad,_ _

__

__Rouvin Rose._ _

__

Azura squeaked and opened the small box seeing a black silver ring with a sapphire embed on the enter of it. Silber looked at it with awe and smiled and nodded.

 

“YES! PLEASE DO!” the twins replied. They then turned to Weiss both holding the box.

 

“Mom.” Azura started. “We have a very important question.”

 

“And we want you to answer ‘yes’” Silber continued.

 

“What?” Weiss looked at them confused. Yang chuckling in the background with and equally confused crowd.

 

The twins looked at each other and nodded. Rouvin stood behind them as they both kneel in front of their mom.

 

“Mom, Ms. Weiss Schnee…” Silber started.

 

“Will you…” Azura continued.

 

“Marry, our dad, Rouvin Rose!?” They said in unison showing the ring to Weiss.

 

The crowd went quiet. All waiting for Weiss’ answer. Weiss looked at Rouvin, who was also waiting for her answer. She then looked at the twins who were both looking at her wide eyed wanting her to say yes. Who was she to deprived them of their happiness on this day.

 

Bending down to the twins current level. Smiling she answered,

 

“Yes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just to let you guys know. I have this AU idea stored in like for two years now but i cant get started for various reasons...maybe i just need motivation or something so here's the idea...tell me what you guys think...
> 
> Pyrrha didn’t die, Penny is rebuilt into a more AI version and sadly Roman’s still dead, not sure about Neo.
> 
> Salem has been defeated and for some reason the maidens has ceased to exist. It had been 9 years since the war Weiss Schnee is now the SDC’s CEO and has lead it to a righteous path. The White Fang has been disputed with Adam behind bars. Blake Belladonna is now the Faunus representative in the council, is a self-pro claimed author and lives with Yang and Weiss, Yang is a professor at New Beacon along with team JNPR. The bumbleby duo are married now. And Ruby Rose, also known as Remnant’s Hero, status MIA for 5 years now. With Team Rwby currently recovering from the lose of their leader (partner and girlfriend fiancée for Weiss), reports of unknown grimms have been sent to them on the uninhabitable regions of Atlas but has a huge deposit of Dust. What greeted them on site was something they did not expect.
> 
> **Open for collaboration**


End file.
